A Stronger Bad Romance Jared's Version
by cookiedough24
Summary: A Fan-fiction for fans of 30 seconds to mars and Jared Leto. A short snippet into a life with Jared. Warning; Lemon ; Please take a read. More 30 seconds to mars fan-fictions coming soon


_**A.N: So I thought I'd do a mini Jared Fan Fiction, well, I was dared to, so here you go. *please note, I know Jared is a Vegan, you will get why I say this when you read on!* Enjoy. Warning: Lemon**_

I never say "Hunny I'm home", not anymore. As soon as I walk in the door I know If he's home. My nose would sense the musty smell coming from his perspiring skin after a long and yet enjoyable concert; one of his favourite things. I was there for his two other favourite things. Love and sex. As soon as he's home, I pounce upon him. It isn't easy being away from him this long.

"I've missed you so much" I whisper as he holds me close, his skin touching mine after so long. My fingers twirl his hair as I pull my head to gaze upon his face. He chuckles and plays with my hair in return, "I missed you too. I thought of you every moment I was up there." I sighed.

"Hey, what's up" he said lifting my chin. His deep blue eyes met my ordinary green ones. "Nothing" I murmured. "There's something, I can see it" He paused looking confused, "Tell me".

"I just..." my voice stuttered then failed.

"Yes"

"Someone, told me, you'd seen this other girl and you'd …" I couldn't finish.

"What? Who said this? Look I've given you my heart and my everything, why would I waste it on someone else if you're all I truly want?" He was right, he wouldn't.

"Sorry, I was just scared"

"I know." He pulled me close again, "If I didn't love you, would I do this"

His lips met my lips. They were soft and simply moulded into me. After a few precious moments, he unexpectedly pulled away and walked towards to kitchen. Confused, I followed him like a lonely puppy.

"What on earth are you doing?"

He was scowling at the open cupboard. He ummed and ahhed. "We haven't used marshmallow fluff for a while"

Within an instant he had unscrewed the unopened tub. With a cheeky grin, he peeled off the top cover concealing the goods and slowly dragged his tongue over the top. Such a tease. Without even looking at me, he strolled into the bedroom but before I could realise where he went, he slammed the door shut.

"Jared?" I yelled.

A few seconds later, still silence.

"Jared? I know you can hear me. What are you doing?"

This time, the answer came quickly. "Come here and find out". Jared was seriously the troll king. As I grasped the handle of the door, I heard his perfect voice still not strained after a night of singing his heart out. This was swiftly followed by the piano in the corner of the room.

"_I want your love, I want your disease, I want you open mouthed and on your knees"_

I knew what he wanted. It was obvious. He only sang those lyrics when he wanted that. As I swung the door open, Jared was perched on the piano stool. He didn't stop playing as I paced closer.

"_I want your drama the touch of your hand, I want you leather chocked and cuffed to the hand"_

As I approached his back, I slid my hands slowly down from his shoulders, passed his chest until I reached his place of action. I could feel it bulging through his jeans at my touch. He let out a soft moan as I rubbed my hand up and down. The piano stopped now. He was too distracted to continue. Now I was the tease. I stopped and walked to the king sized bed, slowly unbuttoning my shirt a button at a time. I glanced back and caught him staring. I had him where I wanted him. As my shirt dropped to the floor, I heard the squeak from the stool. Jared had stood up and was by my side in a whisker. His arms moved up my torso as he whispered "Need help with this?" His fingers traced over the front of my laced bra until it trailed round to the clasp. I turned. "Umm, not yet" His face looked intrigued. My hands reached up to his neck as I stroked downwards, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his chest. Once his shirt was removed my mouth connected with him like a magnet. His arms moving over my body slowly and passionately like his kiss. We turned around and I pushed him off my lips and onto the bed. Stunned he stayed frozen clasping the duvet in his hands. I grabbed the marshmallow fluff off the side and scooped some out, trailing it down Jared's bare chest. The coldness made Jared shudder. I bent down and trailed down his body slowly on the thin layer, eating it all up. Instead of stopping when I reached the end, I decided to bite on his buttoned trousers to get the button loose. It worked instantly and so pulled the zip and his trousers away from his body, leaving only his boxers on. I didn't move from my position. I simply reached up and pulled them off whilst my mouth went up towards his penis. I muttered the lyrics he sang earlier, "_I want you open mouthed and on your knees"_. My tongue danced along it before engulfing it as Jared's deep moan erupted from his mouth. The faster I got, the louder the moan. Until I stopped. I stood up and Jared sat up with a smug look on his face before joining me stood up. He led me into the bed this time and tugged at my bottoms off. His hands touched my face and pulled me closer; kissing me quickly and passionately, as if it was the last time he'd ever see me. Jared's fingers moved down my body, tracing every single skin cell on the way down. The fingers explored the full extent of my body making me moan into his mouth.

After five whole minutes, I breathed "Can't you just fuck me already". Jared pulled away, _"Baby you're making it, harder..."_ He moved my hand onto his dick. He breathed into my ear tenderly "_better_" as he slid it in. I made a loud moan of relief. The slow movement of him inside me continued to make me moan. The rush to my head consumed me. I wanted more. I prayed for him to say the next lyric. After a few more thrusts he begged "_faster?"_ I couldn't say no. "Yes, yes, yes" I whined. "Is it _stronger", "_Oh yes". It became stronger, more powerful as I could feel the full extent of it moving in and out of my body. My nails dug into his back as I let out a sigh of his name, "Oh Jared". "Oh darling" he replied. My whole body was at mercy to him and the pounding I was getting. "Jared. Jared." I cried out as I reached my climax. My sigh and release was enough for him to reach the same point. Once he'd let go, he let himself out.

We lay next to each other out of breath and flustered. "That was good." He exclaimed. "Maybe next time, we could…"

"Yes…" He questioned.

"We could, try some more of your lyrics out" I cheekily asked.

"Well, I do want you leather chocked and cuffed to the hand" He winked and pulled me over for another 30 minutes of heaven.

_**A.N: Thank you for reading, please review. Would you like me to do more? Cookie Dough x**_


End file.
